The Apology of Kyon
by Racke
Summary: How do you apologize to someone that refuses to talk to you?


The Apology of Kyon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

---

So here I am, not really sure about what it is that I'm doing at the moment, or rather, why I'm doing it. Then again, I know that I just can't stand the thought of Haruhi being this upset with me.

Damn that eccentric girl who happens to be able to change the world to her liking. Why couldn't she be… what exactly? Is there anything that I'd change about Haruhi, given the chance?

No. I don't think I would. That won't stop me from being frustrated at her or complaining loudly at whatever it was that she was doing, mind you.

So here I am, wondering exactly what the hell is wrong with me. I'm currently located on the school grounds, and it's the middle of the night.

Why you might ask?

Well, to start off with, I guess I couldn't sleep. I was too busy worrying that the world might end simply because I happened to have confronted a certain high school girl.

So why had I gone to the school in the middle of the night? Was it because I thought that it was morning and decided to follow my usual routine several hours before the time that I normally did it?

Of course not. Not even I could make a mistake that stupid. At least I don't think I could, considering the stress that pleasing Haruhi causes, I might actually do something like that someday, but that time is not here, yet. No, I have another reason as to why I'm out here in the middle of the night.

You know those chalk things that you use to draw white lines on the fields with? The same sort of thing that Haruhi had forced me to draw that message of hers with, back when I'd traveled back in time.

Anyway, I'd somehow managed to get a hold of one of these, let's not go into the details, I'd rather avoid it since it makes me feel like a criminal. So with this, potentially, legally acquired chalk thing, I'm now busy drawing lines on the school grounds.

Why?

I thought that it was a good idea at the time. Now the reason for me thinking that it was a good idea, might have something to do with Haruhi's influence on me over the years… Have I really known her for that long? It feels as if the entrance ceremony, where we'd first met, might as well have happened yesterday. Of course I remember all the terrible things she has done to me and others _since_ then, but has it really been that long?

I guess I'm getting off track.

I'm drawing lines on the school ground because this is my way of apologizing to Haruhi. Or is it? I don't really know anymore. However, the reason for me drawing is definitely Haruhi related.

I wonder if I'm drawing this right?

What I'm drawing?

You'll see. It's a surprise, I'll tell you later.

Now look at me, I'm somehow managing to have a dialogue with myself, I think I really must be going crazy. Maybe I should get some help. Then again, where could I possibly turn to? I'm surrounded by an alien, a time traveler, an ESPer and a girl that could be called god. Who would seriously believe me? Rather, who _wouldn't_ send me to a padded cell for the rest of my life if I told them about it?

Damnit, I'm getting off track again.

What I did to upset Haruhi?

I'd rather not talk about it. Lets just say that it's got to do with the usual things we fight about. Of course this time we _did_ take it a bit further than usual.

Okay, maybe a little more than that, but she _really_ gets on my nerves. Though I guess she'd probably say the same thing about me.

I wonder if this will even work. I mean, how did I even think of doing something like this? Normally I would have simply tried confronting her directly, but for some reason I got the feeling that that would just make things worse. So instead, I'm drawing chalk lines on the school grounds, in the middle of the night.

This is really hard work. Not only the drawing, but also keeping track of where it is that I'm supposed to draw. I think it might actually have been easier if Haruhi had been here shouting orders at me. Then again, the reason that I'm drawing this in the first hand is _because_ she's not here, besides, it's supposed to be a surprise.

Finally! I'm done!

I collapse into a pile of exhausted limbs, too tired to move properly. As I look at the chalk lines now covering the school grounds, a thought passes through my head.

I'm _so_ getting into trouble for this.

I'm already dressed for school, which will start in a few hours, so instead of returning home to my bed only to be forced awake by my ridiculously energetic little sister, before even falling asleep. I decide to stay here, finding somewhere close by where I can rest, without getting caught immediately once the teachers show up. Because if I was unable to see Haruhi's face when she sees what I've done, I'd never forgive myself. Ever.

A little out of the way and a few hours later, students begin to trickle in. Neither they nor any of the teachers seem to have seen any of the chalk lines that I'd spent most of the night drawing.

I finally saw her, the reason that I did _not_ get a good night's sleep and instead spent it doing a chore that would definitely get me into trouble. Haruhi had arrived.

She doesn't look too happy about the world, in fact she looks downright miserable about it.

Damn, I must've really pissed her off back then.

I wait for a while after she enters the school building before walking out of my hiding place and towards the middle of the field.

I was going to get blamed anyway, might as well do it on my own terms. Hell, doing this, I might actually look kind of cool.

Finally, I saw Haruhi through the classroom window as she sat down at her seat, still looking as bummed as she had when she arrived. But that didn't last for long, because, like always when she was in a bad mood, she looked out the window.

Down at me.

And at the chalk lines surrounding me.

Her face slowly turning red.

I smiled at her and, for a moment, it felt as if time stood still.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Someone else had seen it as well, and the teachers, alerted by the students, finally realized what I'd spent my night doing.

I'd written a message in chalk across the school grounds.

A message that read:

'I love Haruhi Suzumiya.'

---

**A/n: This was and idea that's been with me for some time now. I just got into thinking about how Kyon could make up with Haruhi after an argument. Thinking that he should try to appeal to her weirdness, I finally ended up with this. Feel free to (ab)use this idea if you ever want to, I just wanted to put it out there.**


End file.
